


cop code&bro code

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Minor brandt&kimmich, Murder, Sex, cop, cop doctor relationship, dirty cop, drags
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:06:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: a story that most of them are cops.





	1. Chapter 1

 

“凶杀科一组，Gleisdreieck公园陈尸，收到指令前往现场。”回应自己已经收到指令后，Marc驱车前往现场。如果是前天，他还能和Jonas打打赌，调侃一下这次的案件，但是现在Jonas调任了，对Marc来说前往案发现场的这段时间失去了不少乐趣。

 

抵达案发现场刚刚靠近警戒线，他听到了来自Joshua的调侃:“怎么样?被Jonas甩了的日子过得还好吗?”'

 

Marc听完翻了个白眼给他，他早就猜到，看见Joshua一定免不了被调侃，果然。 “你不是今天不用上班吗?怎么会在这儿?”

 

提到这个Joshua就来气，他好不容易能够休息一天，去附近的餐厅吃个早饭。没吃几口就接到队长通知，说附近发现了尸体，要他尽快赶往现场和Marc一起调查这个案子，直到他有新搭档为止。理由是：Marc这边暂时只有他一个人，他跟Brandt暂时没有紧急的案子，他又刚好住在附近。

 

“说起这个我就气啊，我家附近什么时候发现尸体不行，非要赶在我休息的时候，Jonas调任得也真他妈的是时候。你的下一任到底什么时候来我们科啊?我想早点从这个案子脱手。”

 

“可能明天吧，先跟我说一下这次的案子吧。”Marc非常想要幸灾乐祸的大笑，但是鉴于他要和Joshua一起办案，还是打消了这个念头。

 

“死者是Andreas Heinrich，在钱包里只找到了身份证明，手机需要解锁，腹部和胸部各有一处枪伤，胸部的枪伤靠近心脏，应该是致命伤，没有目击证人，报案的是来晨跑的居民。”虽然心有不满，Joshua还是很快开始认真办案了。

 

Marc走向尸体的同时询问着他更多相关的情况: “现场有没有找到其他和死者有关的物品？”

 

“我也刚到现场，还没有进行搜查。”

 

“你检查一下附近有没有什么有用的信息，我去看一下尸体。”吩咐完Joshua，Marc走向了倒在地上的尸体。

 

戴上手套掀开了死者的上衣，他看到了尸体背部明显的擦伤，手臂上还有红肿的针孔痕迹。

 

“Marc,找到凶器了。”Joshua在距离尸体3米远的位置发现了一把被丢弃在这里的M9.

 

“这里并不是第一案发现场，尸体是被抛尸在这里的，死之前注射过药物，看来要先回警局等尸体检验结果了，你先回办公室查一下Andreas Heinrich的情况，我拿着这把枪去做指纹鉴定，顺便看看Chris能不能解开手机的密码。”Marc拿出证物袋把那把M9和死者的手机放了进去。

 

“知道了。那个...能把我带回警局吗?”

 

“你没开车？”

 

“我早上出来又没想到今天要调查案子，早饭吃到一半就接到命令，根本没时间回去开车。”

 

“那你也够倒霉的。走吧，我带你回警局。”

 

回到警局之后，Marc直接去了鉴证科，所以并不知道凶杀科那边发生了个所有人都在讨论的大事件。

 

“枪上的指纹属于Lance Beck，数据库的信息显示他曾经因为参与一场毒品交易被捕，三个月前刚刚出狱。关于死者的手机，我会想办法解开密码的。”Chris把指纹鉴定的结果告诉了Marc，顺便还不忘八卦一下：“听说Jonas调任了，你们队长要调缉毒科的人过去。”

 

Marc不得不佩服他们科的八卦程度，消息传得连其他科的都知道了 ：“谁告诉你的消息?还是说这一层所有的科都知道了这件事？”

 

“这一层这两天大家都在讨论这件事情。”

 

“God..你们就不能讨论点明星八卦什么的吗？为什么非要讨论这件事情？”

 

“你知道，大家都觉得如果是缉毒科要调人过去的话就很有可能是Bernd.你们队长可是看中他很长时间了，所以，这对大家来说是场大戏啊。”

 

“说不定消息是假的呢？我还没收到确切消息呢。”Marc开始有点慌了，千万不要被Chris猜中，他现在最不想看到的就是Bernd Leno.

 

“祝你好运。”Chris伸手拍了一下Marc的肩膀：“如果是Bernd的话，记得替我问好。”

 

“是他你也自己去。”这句话出口的同时，Marc转身走出了鉴证科。看着被他不轻不重摔上的门，Chris再也忍不住笑出声，心想又有好戏看了。

 

Chris是真的不明白这两个人到底哪里不对劲，非要把关系搞得这么差。1年前那个“分手”事件也搞得挺严重，他们两个差点都被停职，真不知道这次如果真的是Bernd，他们会怎么办。

 

回到凶杀科办公室的那一刻，他觉得有什么大事发生了，虽然平时大家也挺八卦的，但是像这样所有人都在悄悄谈论什么的情况也并不多见。更奇怪的是发现他进门后，所有人都回到了自己的座位，装作什么都没发生的样子，Marc肯定这件事情跟自己有关，所以他在一瞬间就想到了刚刚Chris说的那些话。

 

忍受着不时有人投过来的视线，走到自己的位置坐下后，Joshua很快靠了过来：“Marc，队长刚才和Bernd一起去了办公室。”

 

Marc突然有种不好的预感：“他为什么会跟队长在一起，他又不是凶杀科的？”

 

“不知道，队长看起来非常高兴，你说会不会....”Joshua的话被推开自己办公室门的队长打断了：“Marc，你来我办公室一下。”

 

“我知道你想说什么，不过这不太可能吧，毕竟队长也知道那件事。”Marc看向队长办公室的方向，默默祈祷千万不要是Joshua和Chris想的那样。

 

“祝你们复合成功。”Joshua拍了下Marc的肩，回到了自己的位置上。

 

“闭嘴吧。”Joshua永远是不调侃他会死。

 

在门口站定，深呼吸后，他推开了队长办公室的门。

 

“队长。”虽然做了心理准备，但当看到眼前那个男人的时候，Marc还是握紧了拳头。他一直以为那件事以后就再也不会见到对方，却还是再次见到了。

 

看到进来的Marc，队长停止了和Bernd的谈话：“我应该不用介绍你们认识了。Marc，由于Jonas被调任，你现在没有搭档，刚好Bernd调到凶杀科，所以我决定把你们安排在一组。”

 

看着互相盯着对方，气氛不算太好的两个人，队长有些无奈的开口：“你们是我最好的两个警探，握个手吧。”

 

“欢迎加入凶杀科。”Marc先伸出了手，说话的语气有些冷，没有一丝欢迎的成分。

 

“明天见。”Bernd握住了Marc伸出的手，脸上没有什么明显的情绪。

 

“Marc，你可以先回去了。”虽然事先料到他们关系会有些紧张，但是这么尴尬的场面队长也是有些没想到，于是他决定先让Marc回去。

 

“我们现在是搭档了。”看着对面咬牙切齿的Marc，Joshua不禁感慨：果然冤家路窄啊。

 

“还有改变队长决定的机会吗？”

 

“队长明显就是故意这样安排的，Ber...Leno调任可能也是他申请的。”Marc烦躁地打开了桌子上的卷宗，那个名字已经很长时间没从他嘴里说出来了，却依旧对他有着很大的影响，他在脱口而出之后才意识到这一点，不知出于什么原因，他现在不愿意再喊他的名字。

 

“晚上去喝一杯吧。”Joshua不知道该说什么了，这种情况下，对Marc来说什么安慰的话都没有意义。

 

“嗯。”即使并没有抬头，Marc还是感觉到了Bernd经过时落在他身上的那道视线，他揉了揉太阳穴，决定先不想刚才发生的事，而是专注于手头的案子：“说说你查到的关于Andreas Heinrich的信息吧。”

 

“Andreas Heinrich是个海关官员，没有案底，老婆是个编辑，有个上中学的孩子，很普通的一家人 。”

 

“去找家属谈谈，你也一起。”Marc拿了车钥匙准备出门。

 

“为什么我也要去，Bernd不是已经是你的搭档了吗？”Joshua刚才还在庆幸自己这么快就可以脱手了，说不定他还能休息一下午。

 

“他明天才会接手这个案子，所以，你现在还是要负责这个案子。”

 

即使Joshua再不愿意，面对Marc的死亡视线他还是屈服了。

 

“夫人，非常抱歉告诉你这个消息，希望你节哀顺变。”Marc每次面对家属说这句话的时候都觉得自己是个混蛋。

 

Andreas Heinrich的夫人听了丈夫去世的消息虽然没有直接晕倒或者嚎啕大哭那样的过激反应，但还是泪流满面不断地抽泣着：“我...我真的从来没想过会这样。”

 

“Heinrich先生最近有没有接触过什么人？”Marc开始了对死者的调查，一旁的Joshua翻了个白眼后拿出本子开始记录。

 

“他很少会提起工作上的事情，不过最近他在家的时候也会一直频繁地接到电话，我问起来的时候他只是说是同事，然后就匆匆出门了。”

 

“知道那个打电话的人是谁吗？”

 

“他没有提到过那个人的名字。”

 

看来家属这边是问不出什么有价值的东西了，Marc决定回警局看看尸体检验的结果再说，或许有什么新发现。

 

“放心，我们一定会抓到凶手的。”Joshua再次翻了个白眼，那些陈年悬案，在调查的时候，他们一样是这么告诉死者家属的。

 

“谢谢你们，警官。”

 

他们回到警局的时候被告知尸检报告还没有出来，所以Joshua就拉着Marc去了酒吧。当然他其实也并不是很想去喝酒，只是如果不把Marc拉去喝酒，他可能会被拉去调查Lance Beck，他决定把这个光荣的任务交给Bernd。

 

“你准备怎么办？”Joshua看着对面沉默的Marc，不禁问出口。

 

“不知道。”Marc真的不知道他该怎样面对现在的状况，虽然是1年前的事情了，但那件事是始终是他和Bernd之间难以化解的矛盾的根源所在。

 

“Marc，你们不可能一直这样下去，你们应该找个机会谈一下。”

 

“我想回去了，你可以自己打车回去。”Marc喝掉了杯子里的最后一口酒，转身离开了酒吧。

 

Joshua不知道这两个人到底在纠结什么，明明那件事情都过去那么长时间了，但是他作为局外人，这件事儿真的不好参与进去。

 

Marc回到家，意外地看到在他家门口等待的Bernd。

 

“Marc，我们需要谈谈。”Marc无视他，翻出钥匙准备开门，但Bernd拦住了他。

 

“我不觉得我们有什么好谈的”Marc盯着他的眼睛，依旧猜不透他的情绪。

 

“那件事情不只是你表面看到的那样，Marc。”

 

“我会把案件的情况发给你的，明天见。”Marc推开了Bernd，打开门进去之后把他关在了门外。

 

Bernd Leno，你为什么又回来？明明是你先离开的，为什么你却要表现得好像我才是无理取闹的那一个？


	2. Chapter 2

“你最近怎么样？”Bernd靠在椅背上，盯着对面的人。

 

“监狱的巧克力酱挺好吃的。”

 

“那你别出来了。”Bernd无语的朝隔着玻璃的Manuel翻了个白眼，他居然还有心情开玩笑。

 

“你跟Marc复合了吗？”

 

“你信不信我让你老死在监狱里？”

 

叹了口气，果然这种玩笑不能跟Bernd开，不然很可能把自己给作死，Manuel收起开玩笑的态度，开始他们之间真正的谈话：“特勤组那边有动静了吗？”

 

“还没有，不过我最近手上这个案子很可能跟一年前那个有关系，你应该很快就能出来了。”

 

“你准备什么时候告诉Marc？”

 

“等这个案子结了吧，我走了。另外，我劝你少吃点巧克力酱，不然等你出来胖得都出不了警了。”他是真的看不下去Manuel这一直胖下去的状态，不是担心他的形象问题，而是他还没到可以天天坐办公室不用出警的年纪，搞不好哪天因为太胖反应迟钝，出了什么意外，就更麻烦Erik他们了。

 

“慢走不送。”

 

 

 

从监狱回到警局，Bernd经过法医鉴定科，Marc刚好从里面出来。

 

“尸检的结果怎么样？”

 

Marc并没有想到会在这里遇见他，不由得愣了一下才回答他的问题：“死亡时间在昨天凌晨3点左右，致病伤是靠近心脏的那一枪，手臂上的针孔是疫苗注射留下的，所以Andreas Heinrich近期肯定出过国，要找Chris查一下他近期的航班登记情况。”

 

“那走吧，正好Andreas Heinrich的手机已经被解密了，通话记录应该已经调出来了。”

 

“你去就可以了吧，我去调查一下Lance Beck。”他觉得自己还是不要跟Bernd呆在一起为好，虽然Bernd可以表现的很坦然，但现在不是一年前，装作什么也没发生的样子，他真的做不到。

 

“你在躲着我？”Bernd没想到Marc居然会这么做,再加上他一直拒绝谈论一年前那件事情，因此他的怒气瞬间就濒临爆发了："你应该知道Lance Beck是惯犯，如果是凶手，在抛尸的时候，一定不会把枪丢在那么轻易就能发现的地方，而且上面还留着指纹。”

 

想法被拆穿，Marc直接就火了：“Bernd Leno，我做不到假装一年前那件事情没有发生过，是你先放弃调查Manu那个案子离开失踪人口组的，你连去缉毒科的理由都没告诉我。”

 

Bernd理所当然的也爆发了：“所以你那时候就拿枪指着我了，你是不是疯了？我什么时候告诉过你我要放弃调查Manu那个案子了？我昨天去找你难道不是要告诉你我为什么去缉毒科吗？是你不愿意听的，能不能别把你自己的情绪带到案子里？”

 

看着面前突然沉默的Marc，Bernd也冷静下来，无奈的叹了口气：“Marc，我会告诉你一年前到底发生了什么你不知道的事情，首先，我们要把这个案子结了。”

 

“去找Chris吧。”在那之后他也很惊讶，自己居然会拿枪指着Bernd，已经记不清当时为什么那样做了，但那种害怕的感觉到现在他都记忆犹新。到底为什么会害怕，他也说不清。

 

 

 

“航班记录显示Andreas Heinrich在被杀害前和家人去了趟西班牙旅行，前天晚上8点钟回到德国.另外死者手机通话记录上出现次数最多的名字除了家人之外，还有一个，Hank Simon，Andreas Heinrich的同事，查不到犯罪记录，最后一通电话就是打给他的。”

 

“他们有没有电话之外的联系？”

 

“没有。”

 

“谢了，Chris。”

 

在他们准备走的时候Chris叫住了Bernd：“Bernd，T.J今天凌晨去了海关局。”

“

继续追踪他的位置，看来他们终于要再次行动了。”

 

“T.J是怎么回事？” 出了鉴证科之后他觉得Bernd瞒了自己一件大事。

 

“T.J是特勤组的，Manu那个案子你如果还记得的话，T.J是负责跟海关方面联系的人。”

 

“一年前的那个案子到底有多少是我不知道的？”

 

Bernd扯起嘴角看向他的眼睛：“你终于想知道了？”

 

他们坐进车里，前往海关局，找到Hank Simon的时候，他刚好查获了一批走私货物正在清点数量。

审讯的情况比想象中的还要容易，Hank Simon直接就承认是自己杀的人。

 

“为什么要杀人？”

 

“他拿我的家人威胁我，我不能不按照他说的做。”

 

“T.J？”

 

“你是怎么知道的？”Hank Simon显然没想到Bernd会知道T.J。

 

“你继续说。”

 

“Andreas也是被他买通的人，但是Andreas最近一直跟我联系说他想要退出，被T.J知道了，T.J担心他知道的太多会泄露出去一些消息就准备杀人灭口。后来他绑架了我的家人，寄给了我一把枪，让我杀了Andreas，说我只要杀人就可以，他们会处理尸体，另外他们还说会伪造证据，警方不会查到是我杀的人。前天晚上是我和Andreas一起值夜班，我在凌晨快下班的时候杀了他，之后就离开了，昨天上班的时候尸体和那把枪已经被处理了。”

 

“你们是通过什么联系的？”

 

“T.J只有一开始亲自去来一次海关局，之后每次都是用公共电话跟我联系。今天凌晨的时候他也来过一趟，说明天凌晨2点钟要运送一批货物，并且警告我别想耍花样，不然就当场把我的家人杀了，然后就离开了。”

 

Marc和Bernd出了审讯室，现在他们确定这件案子和一年前的那个案子都是特勤组参与的了。

 

Marc终于知道为什么他觉得这个案子有些熟悉了：“Lance Beck是他们找的替罪的，而一年前是Manu.”

 

“其实一年前Manu去特勤组是DKA的命令，目的就是为了调查他们到底都在干些什么，那个时候Manu就知道他们在偷偷的进行毒品交易了，只是没想到他们起了疑心，在有足够的证据逮捕他们之前把Manu送进监狱了。”

 

“看来要找队长了.”

 

队长得到这个消息也很震惊，他没想到特勤组居然私下进行毒品交易：“你们准备让我怎么帮你们？”

 

“明天凌晨2点行动，他们会全副武装，枪战是不可避免的，所以我们想让你在那之前安排部署警力。而且他们会带上人质，我会找缉毒科的去解救人质，所以需要你跟我之前的队长说一下借他们的人。”Bernd说了他们来找队长的主要目的。

Marc补充了剩下的一部分：“我和Bernd会把Hank Simon送回去，然后在海关局等着特勤组那边行动，Joshua和Brandy会去逮捕Lance Beck，免得特勤组起疑心。”

 

“你们要保证这次的行动不能失败，不然包括我可能会被免职。”

 

“谢谢，队长。”

 

出了队长办公室，Marc打断了Joshua和Brandt的聊天：“你们两个去逮捕Lance Beck，然后带到警局里看着，顺便问一下他知不知道为什么那把M9上有他的指纹。”

 

“我怎么又跟这个案子有关系了?”Joshua不明白他怎么就是摆脱不了这个案子呢。

 

“现在连缉毒科的人都跟这个案子有关系了。”

 

看着表情不太好的Marc，Brandt及时拉走了Joshua：“走吧，Jo。”

 

Marc和Bernd跟着Hank Simon回了海关局，等待着特勤组的行动。Bernd给Leon打了电话。

 

“Leon，你和Max来海关局，不用告诉队长了。”

 

“特殊任务吗？”

 

“嗯，你们到了联系我。”Bernd说完就挂了电话。

 

Marc在那之后接到了Joshua打来的电话：“Marc，那把枪是Lance Beck的，他曾经跟T.J有过交易，而且他刚刚出狱，所以这次T.J就利用他来掩人耳目，收购了他的枪，准备把罪名栽赃给他。”

 

“知道了，你们看好他。”

 

“嗯，你们小心。”

 

凌晨12点半左右，凶杀科的后援部队到了海关局。Chris在1点20分给Bernd发了信息，T.J他们已经朝这边过来了。

 

特勤组按原定计划到了海关局，所有人都下了车，留下一个人在车旁看守人质，其余的人开始清点货物。

 

Marc瞄准看守的人，朝着心脏附近开了一枪，Leon从侧面偷袭，扭打之后很快制服了他。 混乱的枪战中，Bernd趁机把Hank Simon押上警车，带回了警局。 解救完人质，Max护送他们转移到了安全的地方，本来准备送他们回家，在他们的请求下最后还是开去了警局。 

特勤组那群人最后都进了监狱，其中有人承认一年前杀人的是T.J，Manuel理所当然地被放了出来，重新回到了失踪人口组。

 

 

从医院回来，Leon去了凶杀科办公室。

 

“你的手没事吧？”看到他，Max结束了和Joshua的聊天，看向他的左手；在他制服那个特勤组人员的时候，Max就注意到他手受伤了，只是当时情况太急，他要送那个中枪的人去医院，自己要负责转移人质，根本没机会问他伤严重不严重。

 

”小伤口而已，已经处理过了。”Leon下意识看了下自己受伤的手，虽说并不严重，没断骨头，软组织也没什么大问题，但是伤口疼还是疼的。

 

“那个人怎么样？”

 

“没死，活得好好的，就是失血过多。子弹取出来了，Marc那枪就没想打死他，离心脏还有些距离，医院现在有警员看着，后天就能带回警局。”不知道为什么，Leon觉得有些咬牙切齿，Marc那枪再准点，让他当场死了才好呢 ，也不用麻烦送去医院了。

 

Max看出了他的心思，无奈地开口：“贩毒的你也见了不少了，哪次能真的一枪毙了他们，非重要部位多来几枪出出气就行了。”

 

“我们好长时间没见了，一起喝酒吗？”看他们聊得差不多了，Brandt在一边问。

 

“好啊，反正明天暂时没案子。”Leon愉快地答应了这个提议，接着四个人开始商量去哪里。

 

 

“你现在能告诉我一年前到底有什么我不知道的事情了吧？”来到警局的天台，果然看到了Bernd，Marc走近把手里的酒瓶递给他。还在失踪人口组的时候，每次结案他们都会跑到天台上聊天。

 

“我当时去缉毒科是因为Manu那个案子是跟毒品交易有关系的，去缉毒科可以接触到有关的信息，特勤组总会再出手的，Chris一直在监视着T.J的行动，我定期会跟Manu在监狱见面，根据得到的信息他猜到他们最近会再行动，所以我就来了凶杀科，我不可能一直不告诉你Manu去特勤组卧底的那件事。”

 

“为什么你们一年前不告诉我？”

 

“如果Manu进监狱之后，失踪人口组还像以前一样，肯定会被特勤组怀疑的。我知道如果我去了缉毒科你也会离开失踪人口组，只是没想到你居然会拿枪指着我，结果我们要么都被停职，要么都去不同的科，刚好跟我想要的结果一样，所以就不准备告诉你Manu去卧底那件事了。不过，你那时候到底是怎么想的啊？像疯了一样跟我说你要是敢走，我就开枪。”

 

“我也不记得是为什么了，可能愤怒影响了思考吧。”Marc大概知道是为什么，他只是不敢确定，因为原因看起来真的太离谱了。

 

“那之后我都有阴影了，你那时候真的太吓人了。”

 

Marc终于笑了起来：“哈哈，那你以后别惹我。”

 

“我尽量。”

 

远处的天空已经开始亮起来了，新的一天又开始了。


	3. Chapter 3

接到手术通知并准备好要手术的时候，救护车正好赶到医院。

 

“医生，三处枪伤，一枚子弹穿过了肺部，病人处于昏迷状态。”

 

“手术室已经准备好了，立即开始手术。”Weigl在护士说明情况的时看到了另一个病人，情况并不乐观，但他现在能做的就是做好自己的手术，希望那个人可以挺过来吧。

 

在绝对不应该分心的时候，他还是看着冲进来的那个人愣了一下，多看了他2秒才收回视线进了手术室。

 

Matthias和Erik跟在Joshua之后也到了医院，他们本来是不用来医院的，但是行动在最后关头出了意外。

 

这次是一个抢劫犯罪团伙的打击行动，这个团伙在这次之前已经进行了三次行动，其中有两次行动进行了凶杀，还有一个人下落不明，很有可能遭到了绑架。最早接手这个案子的是凶杀科，后来失踪人口组也加入了这个案子，这也是为什么Matthias和Erik也出现在医院的原因。

 

这个案子跟之前的抢劫凶杀案不太一样，行动每次都在快要将他们一网打尽的时候失手，抢劫的时间、位置总是会在最后关头突然发生变化，他们像是知道警方的所有行动，每次都能躲过。

 

“注意警方内部的人。”这次行动前Manuel是这样跟他们说的。失踪人口组加入这个案子是在第三次行动，Manuel从他们前三次行动的状况就猜到，他们频频失手应该跟警方内部的某个人甚至有可能是某些人有关，一定有人跟这个团伙有交易。

 

这次的行动他们的时间和地点都没有错，然而就在犯罪团伙到达现场，准备抢劫的时候，他们中突然有人提前开了枪，打中了下车那个人。被惊动的犯罪团伙之后开枪扫射，趁乱迅速开车撤离了现场，混乱中Brandt中了枪。

 

Marc在追上去之前叫住了也准备跟上去的Matthias和Erik：“你们去医院，看好Jo，别让他失控干出什么事情。”

 

Matthias看着在手术室外急的团团转的Joshua，拉住了Erik的手。

 

感受到Matthias的担心，Erik也牵住了他的手，和他十指紧扣：“Matze，我不会发生这样的事情的。”

 

“我们都不敢保证这一点。”

 

“我知道，我会小心的。Manu这样做会不会有点过分？”他们到达医院之前，Manuel得知了Brandt的伤势，便通知医院方面让他们开死亡证明，虽然是为了案子，但他还是觉得这样对Joshua有点过分。

 

“Manu这样做肯定有他的理由，只是不知道Jo知道消息之后会是什么反应。” Matthias觉得如果是他在经历着这样的情况，看着喜欢的人进手术室，被告知手术失败的消息，他绝对会拉着那个医生揍一顿，依Joshua的性格只会更激动。

 

“如果是我的话，想杀人的心都有了。”Matthias听到这句话转身吻了Erik的侧脸。

 

果然像Matthias想的那样，Joshua直接冲上去给了医生一拳。Matthias冲过去拉住他，也被他一拳打在脸上，直到Erik也上手之后，才终于控制住了他。

 

“抱歉，医生。”Erik很抱歉的跟医生道歉。

 

“没关系。”医生也是没想到Joshua会反应这么过激，但他总不能还手吧，他也只能无奈的离开了。

 

Matthias把Joshua推到了墙上，对着他大吼：“你能不能冷静点？”

 

令Matthias没想到的是Joshua突然抱着他哭了，他也只好任由Joshua抱着，反正他总要哭一场的。

 

Joshua哭完了之后在旁边的椅子上坐了下来，眼睛通红，低着头也不说话。

 

“Jo，我和Matze要去找医生，你一个人没关系吧。”Erik觉得看着Joshua这么难过他也难受。

 

Joshua点了点头并没有回答。Erik叹了口气，和Matthias去了医生办公室。

 

 

经过将近1个小时的抢救，手术成功了，Julian松了口气，吩咐护士照顾病人便出了手术室。

 

来到大厅，那里一片混乱，Weigl拉住离自己最近的护士，问了句：“发生了什么?”

 

“那个一起送进来的警察抢救失败了，喏，那边那个就直接打了医生，好不容易才安静下来。”护士也是一脸无奈，这种事情他们也见的不少了。

 

“这不是医生的错，我看到了他的伤势，是挺危险的。你先去忙吧。”

 

护士走之前忍不住又看了一眼Joshua，小声嘀咕了一句：“现在的警察都是这么不讲理吗？” 

 

 

Julian接了杯水，走过去坐在Joshua旁边，有些犹豫的开口：“... 对不起 ...你们逮捕的人抢救成功了。”

 

“他就该死了，你为什么要抢救他？”Joshua虽然已经冷静下来了，但听到这个消息的时候还是忍不住气到发抖，他不明白为什么Brandt要死，而那个凶手要活下来。

 

“有时候我们没办法按照自己的思想去决定该怎么做。我的职责就是抢救病人，不管对方是什么样的身份，即使他杀了人也一样，我不能因为他是个杀人犯就不去抢救他，虽然我并不想抢救他。你们不是也一样吗？即使是亲近的人犯了错，也一样要看着他们被送进监狱。”Julian把手里接了水的纸杯递给了Joshua。

 

“对不起，我只是一时间控制不了我的情绪。”Joshua握着手里的杯子低下了头。

 

Julian站了起来，看着眼眶通红依旧情绪低落的Joshua，说了下一句话： “我还有几分钟下班，你能在这儿等我一下吗？一起去喝一杯。”

 

Joshua抬起头，看着面前的医生，露出一个疑惑的表情。

 

“我不想你自己去喝酒出现什么意外，我明天还要抢救你。”

 

“这玩笑真烂。”Joshua扯了一下嘴角，他没有想到医生居然会这么说。

 

“你没有拒绝，我就当你同意了，一会儿见。”

 

Joshua没想到自己竟然会被一个医生搭讪，对他来说，现在可不是个适合约会的时候，毕竟他刚刚失去了一个重要的人。

 

 

Weigl回到办公室看到了正在和医生交谈的Matthias和Erik.

 

“那个人的情况怎么样？”Erik看到weigl进来便问了那个人的情况。

 

“还处于昏迷状态，不过应该很快就能醒过来了。”

 

“希望能从他那里得到什么有用的信息。医生，Brandt在医院的事情一定不能泄露出去。”

 

“嗯，有什么新情况我会通知你们的。”

 

Weigl觉得他们在瞒着什么事情，虽然不确定他该不该问，还是问了出来：“你们说的Brandt并没有抢救失败？”

 

“嗯，不过Joshua并不知道这件事情。”

 

“医生，那我们先走了。”

 

 

看着离开办公室的Matthias和Erik，Weigl突然很想知道到底是怎么回事：“能告诉我发生了什么吗？还是说你们有签订什么保密协定？”

 

“危险的那枪是从背后过来的，另外一枪只是擦过肩膀，所以他们准备瞒着这件事情。”

 

“所以是的dirty Cop.”

 

“没想到我居然还会有机会跟警察打交道。明天不用上班，晚上去喝酒吗？”

 

“我今天还有其他的事情，下次吧，我请客。”

 

“这不像你啊，你该不会今天有约会吧？”

 

面对对方的调侃，Julian也大方的承认了：“我是约了人。”

 

“能不能透露一下是谁？”

 

“现在还不能，不过你肯定见过。”刚才还打了你，当然这句话他没有说出来。

 

“告诉我会死吗？”

 

“我先走了。”Julian拿了自己的背包准备离开办公室。

 

“走吧，走吧，别在这气我。”

 

Matthias在走到Joshua面前的时候拍了他的肩：“你和我们一起回去吗？”

 

“我等会儿自己回去。”Joshua真的不是很想和他们一起被虐狗，他今天承受不住更多的打击了。而且他也并不想让医生失望，当然这个原因很快就被他否定掉了。

 

“你千万别去惹什么事，不然Marc会杀了我的。” Matthias还是不放心把Joshua一个人留着这里。

 

“我发誓不会的，你们可以走了。”

 

Joshua并没有在医生回来之前离开，具体原因他也说不清楚。

 

“走吧。”看到他还在，Weigl也还是有些惊讶Joshua会一直等着他。

 

坐进车里后，他们一直都处于沉默状态。Joshua看着窗外掠过的景色，陷入了自己的思考。Weigl偶尔转头瞥见他的侧脸，Joshua冲进医院的那一刻，他就被他的眼睛吸引住了，那双眼睛里横冲直撞地情绪给了他当头一击，那一秒他连呼吸都停滞了。出了手术室再看到Joshua，他就鬼使神差的去搭讪了，然而他现在并不知道该怎么处理自己面对的状况。

 

他们就这样各自想着自己的事情，一路到了酒吧。 

 

 

Joshua从进门就开始猛灌。喝了一口自己杯子里的酒，Weigl问了句：“他不只是朋友对吗？”

 

他一直觉得Joshua的表现并不像是对一个只是朋友的人，他想确认一下。

 

Joshua听了他的话愣了一下，抬头看了他一眼，眼神里带着复杂的情绪：“我不想谈论这个。”

 

那之后他只是看着Joshua一杯接一杯的喝酒，再也没有问他任何问题。后来Joshua就直接抱着酒瓶喝了起来，喝醉了也没停下来，直到终于放下手里的酒瓶都没有再说一句话。

 

Julian看着满桌子的酒瓶，无奈的叹了口气，结了账把Joshua拉起来，带着他出了酒吧。

 

Joshua在Weigl靠过来给他系安全带的时候抱住了他，Weigl动作停顿了一秒，接着把下巴放上他的头顶，环住了他，轻轻摩擦着他的背。很快他感觉到Joshua的眼泪落到了他肩上，他一直以为Joshua如果想哭的话应该会在刚才喝酒的时候哭，却没想到会是这个时候，面对Joshua的泪水，他不知道该怎么安慰他。

 

Joshua终于哭累了在他怀里睡着的时候，Weigl放开了他，开车回了自己家。

 

 

第二天醒来，看着陌生的房间，Joshua脑子一片空白，唯一的感受就是头疼，习惯性的拿起手机确认时间。他有印象之前关了机，当他再次开机的时，收信箱里躺着一堆来自Marc、Bernd、Matthias和Erik的短信，还有二十几个来自他们的未接来电。 

 

扫了一眼时间，Joshua打给了刚刚给他来电的Marc，刚刚接通就传来了他的怒吼：“你他妈现在在哪儿？昨天干什么去了？手机还关机。”

 

“你声音小点，我听得见，等会儿就回警局了。”Joshua觉得Marc的声音再大点他就要聋了。

 

“你不会在酒吧呆了一晚上吧？”

 

“没有，我晚上回家了，给我个吃早饭的时间我就回警局了。”Joshua记得他昨天是跟医生去喝酒了，应该现在在医生家里，所以他扯了个谎，总不能告诉Marc他昨天约会去了吧，虽然他除了喝酒什么也没干。

 

“那一会儿警局见。”

 

Joshua挂了电话，拿着枕边的衣服去了浴室。Weigl的衣服穿在他身上有点偏大，却意外地穿在他身上挺合适。

 

Joshua走出卧室看到了在厨房的Weigl。

 

“先把桌上的药吃了吧。”Weigl听到声音看向了Joshua，然后他就很难移开视线了，穿着自己的衣服的Joshua在他眼里有着致命的吸引力。

 

“能告诉我你的名字吗？我总不能还喊你医生吧。”Joshua拿起桌子上的药吃了下去。

 

“Julian Weigl.”听到这个名字Joshua愣了一下，原来你也叫Julian啊。

 

“Joshua Kimmich，谢谢你没把我丢在酒吧里..Julian.”Joshua很长时间里第一次说出Julian这个名字，因为大家都会叫Julian Brandt ‘Brandy’.

 

“我说过我不想你出现什么意外，还要抢救你。”Julian端着盘子从厨房出来：“吃早饭吧。”

 

Weigl在吃过早饭后把Joshua送去了警局，Joshua纠结了一路还是在下车之前说了句：“这个案子结束之前别联系我了。”

 

Joshua真的不知道他该怎么面对Weigl，而且他现在手上还有个大案子。

 

Joshua一踏进凶杀科办公室，就收到了几道打探的目光，等他走近的时候，那四个人都一脸欲言又止的看着他。

 

最先开口的是Marc：“你不是说你昨天晚上回家了吗，身上的衣服是怎么回事儿？”

 

接着是有着大胆想法的Bernd：“你不会是昨天跟谁喝完酒之后约炮去了吧？”

 

“你不跟我们一起回来，原来是因为这个啊。”Erik一脸我懂了的表情。

 

Matthias也一脸同意：“怪不得你要关机。”

 

“我根本没有去约炮好吗？”被他们四个死死盯着，Joshua无力地翻了个白眼：“你们能不能把精力放在案子上。”

 

“犯罪集团其他人，我们没有追上，他们一定提前设计好逃跑路线了。Manu拿着弹去了鉴证科，如果能查到是内部哪个人开的枪，这个案子就有进展了，我们现在只能等鉴定结果或者调查他们的下一次行动。”

 

Marc说完案情的进展之后，他们终于收回了光明正大打探Joshua的目光，但是时不时扫过来的视线和小声的讨论对Joshua来说更煎熬。

 

 

 

“如果警局里的人开枪的话，很难查到到底是谁，但是..”Chris调出了警局的持枪信息。

 

“但是？”Manuel靠近了Chris，盯着电脑上面的信息。

 

“这个型号的枪支在警局还处于试用阶段，所以使用范围很小，而且参与上次行动的人也并不多，排除掉其他的因素之后，这个人是Henry Brandan.”

 

“我们还不能直接逮捕他，不过他可以被我们利用。”

 

“你又有什么计划了？还有，Brandy在医院这件事，为什么要瞒着大家？”

 

“如果这件事曝光的话，Henry Brandan他们肯定知道我们会调查他们，我们要制造一个并没有查到Henry Brandan的假象，这样他们才不会提高警惕，所以明天我们会开一个悼念会。”Manuel坐到了Chris的桌子上看着他：“至于我又有了什么计划，你答应跟我约会我就告诉你。”

 

“你真是阴险啊..”

 

“你都拒绝了这么多次了，我当然要采取一些非常手段了。”

 

“这个条件是挺诱人的。” Chris露出了为难的表情，他的确很想知道他们下一步的计划是什么。

 

“所以你要答应我吗？”

 

“可以给你一个机会。”


	4. Chapter 4

队长一脸严肃的站在台上，整个会议室的气氛很凝重，大家都在安静地听着队长的讲话，直到Joshua突然站起来，冲出去顺便摔上会议室的门，才打破了悼念会的气氛。

 

队长看了一眼冲出去的Joshua，示意大家安静，然后继续自己的讲话。

 

Joshua一路冲到卫生间，打开水龙头，洗了把脸，他感觉到眼泪混着水一起流了下来，忍不住在心里骂了句：Fuck. 等他终于处理好自己的情绪，抬起头的时候，看到的是镜子里眼眶通红、一脸狼狈的自己，不知道出于一种怎样的情绪，或许是对Brandt那件事情的愤怒，或许是对自己不能做什么的愤怒，他对着面前的镜子，一拳打了下去。

 

鲜血沿着手背流了下来，疼痛让他暂时冷静，准备找个地方处理伤口的时候， 收到了Marc的短信：Jo，Brandy在302病房。

 

Joshua也顾不上手上的伤了，直接冲出警局，打了辆出租车去了医院。

 

 

等他赶到Marc说的病房时，医生正在病房里检查Brandt的情况，暂时不能探望,所以他决定先去处理一下伤口，免得感染了。从手术室出来的Weigl正好看到了往外科走的Joshua。

 

“你的手怎么了？”Weigl一眼就看到了Joshua右手上的伤。

 

Joshua一直祈祷千万不要让他在这里遇见Weigl，结果还是没能逃掉现在的状况，也是，这里是外科，遇到他也正常。

 

“不小心打到玻璃了。”

 

“跟我去处理伤口。”虽然知道事情显然不像Joshua说的那么简单，Weigl还是没有继续问下去。

 

“我去找护士就行了。”Joshua说完便准备离开，Weigl当然是不会让他走的。

 

“我办公室有医药箱，不用麻烦护士了。”Weigl不由分说地拉住Joshua的左手，把他带到了自己的办公室。

 

拿出医药箱，靠近看了眼Joshua手上的伤，Weigl忍不住皱眉，然后握住Joshua的手，拿出镊子消毒后，清理着伤口处的碎玻璃渣。

 

“嘶..”突然被镊子戳到伤口，Joshua忍不住缩了下手。

 

Weigl的眉头皱的更深了，深深地看了Joshua一眼，但还是没说话继续处理着伤口，等玻璃渣清理干净，他的表情才缓和了一些。

 

“你是来看Julian吗？你们是这么叫他吗？”Weigl略尴尬的询问着Joshua，毕竟同名是一件有些尴尬的事情，他大概能猜到Joshua出现在医院的原因绝对不是因为手上的伤。

 

“Brandy.”

 

“结束了？”

 

“没有，医生在检查，暂时不能探望。”

 

Weigl看了Joshua一眼：“你忍一下，上药有点疼。”

 

Joshua的手因为药物的作用有些抖，Weigl加了些力道的握住了他的手，拿过纱布和绷带，进行着包扎。

 

“谢谢。”Joshua包扎完很快抽回了自己的手。

 

“结束的时候给我打电话吧，我送你回去。”

 

“看情况吧，拜.”在出了医生办公室之后，Joshua总算松了口气。

 

 

“hey，Jo!”

 

“你怎么样？”Joshua露出了微笑，看着Brandt.

 

“挺好的，我终于不用熬夜，可以按时吃饭了。就是医院有点无聊，还好你来了，不然我要无聊死。我每天睁开眼见到的全是医生护士，那身白大褂看多了真的挺讨厌的。你们呢？”

 

“我们已经知道局里开枪的人是谁了，等到他们下次行动的时候，应该就能结案了。”

 

“你能帮我件事吗？”

 

“什么？”

 

“帮我揍他一顿。”

 

“你为什么不亲自去揍他？”

 

“我好不容易不用上班，当然不想回警局了。”

 

“如果我有机会会帮你的。”

 

“谢了。”

 

 

 

Weigl并没有接到Joshua的电话，便下班之后去了住院楼，不意外的看到了还在和Brandt聊天的Joshua.

 

Weigl站在门外看着里面的两个人，觉得自己像是个局外人，如果不是他硬要闯进Joshua的生活，或许他们根本不会有任何的交集。他突然想到，如果Joshua真的和Brandt在一起，好像自己也没什么能够阻拦的，只是他并不想那件事情发生，即使看起来机会渺茫，他也并不想现在就收手。

 

Joshua出来的时候看到了靠在墙上的Weigl，想要拒绝，好像也不太可能了，只好跟着他去了停车场。

 

“你是直接回家还是？”

 

“回警局，案子还没完。”

 

“他知道你喜欢他吗？”Julian犹豫了很长时间，还是决定问出来。

 

“我还没找到合适的机会告诉他。”

 

“所以在那之前我还有机会。”

 

“Julian…我不认为我们应该这样下去。”

 

“为什么？”Weigl没想到Joshua会直接拒绝他。

 

“我对你一点也不了解，我们也没有机会去了解对方。这件事情让我很困扰，我不想在案子的这个阶段把精力过多的放在私人问题上面，我不确定之后会不会再次拒绝你，所以我觉得你可以现在就收手。 ”

 

Joshua在说完之后并不敢去看他的表情，车里的沉默压得他有些喘不过气。

 

Joshua在下车时，正准备松一口气，却听到了Weigl的答复：“结案之前我不会再找你了，但我不会就此放手的。”

 

走进警局大楼之后，Joshua深深地叹了口气，为什么他要面对这么头疼的问题啊。

 

 

 

“所以，你现在可以告诉我之后的计划了吧？”Chris在说出这句话之后，明显地看到对面的Manuel表情冷了下来。

 

握紧手里的咖啡杯，Manuel看向了对面的Chris，声音里透着不满地的开口：“Chris，我们现在在约会，你能先不提那件事情吗？”

 

“但是我来的原因就是那个。”似乎是没有感觉到Manuel满溢的不满一样，Chris说了下一句话。

 

“那个结案之后会有新闻报道的。你确定真的没有一部分原因是因为我吗？”Manuel的怒气值因为Chris的那句话又上升了一个层次。

 

“硬要说的话，有那么一部分吧，毕竟在某些程度上来说，我曾经还是很崇拜你的。”

 

“什么意思？”听着‘曾经’那两个字眼，Manuel忍不住皱起了眉头。

 

“嗯...我毕业之后刚来警局当实习生的时候，总是会听到大家讨论各种关于你的传言，所以，在跟你见面之前，我一直都觉得你是个传奇人物式的前辈，所以，我那时候特别崇拜你。一开始和你打交道的时候我也那么觉得，现在就…”Chris打量了一下表情复杂的Manuel之后，并没有继续后面的话。

 

“你继续说。”虽然知道肯定不会是什么好听的话，但是他还是想知道那之后他到底给Chris留了什么不好的印象。

 

“你确定？”Chris有些犹豫该不该说。

 

“嗯。”

 

“好吧..”Chris考虑了几秒，叹了口气之后继续开口:“时间长了，开始慢慢了解你之后，我觉得你真的太阴险了，又很爱拿身份压人，还特别喜欢强人所难，还有….”就在Chris准备继续说下去的时候，他注意到了Manuel开始变得危险的表情，所以他还是选择闭嘴了。

 

Manuel挑了挑眉看着一副‘完了，闯大祸了’样子的Chris，冷冷的开口：“还有什么？你继续说。”

 

“没有了，没有了，真的。”Chris一副真诚的看着Manuel开口，他还是决定暂时向‘恶势力’低头，对面那个人真的太阴险了，他觉得自己还是不要再惹怒他了，不然后果真的不敢想。

 

看着对面异常慌乱不知该如何是好的Chris，Manuel突然笑了起来：“所以我在你心里成了一个阴险的暴君了吗？”

 

Chris有些不知道该怎么回答，好像是或不是都不太对。

 

“Chris，我不否认我确实有时候真的是你说的那样，但有时候我必须那么做，作为队长。你可以不用把我当做前辈来看待，我也不希望自己在你心里是个强人所难的前辈，你可以只把我当做一个普通的追求者，所以，我希望你能好好考虑一下约会的事情，等你想好了再联系我。”

 

Chris觉得突然间不那么强势的Manuel让他有些不习惯，这样他就更不知道该怎办了，不过看着Manuel期待的眼神，他还是点了点头。

 

Manuel在那之后终于表情放松了：“关于之后的计划，我可以告诉你。Henry Brandan是特勤组在我们这边的线人，如果他被捕了，特勤组短期内就不会行动了，而且这条线也很可能就断了，当然即使他们冒险行动，我们也不可能实现全员抓捕成功。所以我们假装没有发现他，在他们行动之前，我们就可以从他那里知道特勤组的计划，还可以给特勤组传假的消息，所以在那之前我们就可以制定可行的计划了。”

 

“你果然还是很阴险啊。”

 

面对Chris的吐槽，Manuel还是心情很好的露出一个微笑：“知道就好。”

 

 

 

这次的抓捕行动进行的很顺利，留在车里的成员很快被逮捕了，进入珠宝行实施抢劫的有三个人，在被包围的情况下，也被逮捕。最后发现，Henry Brandan却并不在这些人之中，这是他们一开始就料到的。

 

Marc和Bernd到现场的时，Matthias他们已经和Henry Brandan僵持了很长时间了。

 

“你们那边怎么样？”Erik在看到他们之后询问着抓捕的情况。

 

“全部落网了。”Marc回答之后皱眉看着现在的状况：“你们这样多长时间了?”

 

“差不多半个小时了。”Joshua有些不耐烦的回答，他现在只想一拳挥在Henry Brandan脸上，奈何对方手上有人质，他们也不敢轻举妄动。

 

“不能这样下去了。”Bernd决定去谈判，这样下去，待到天黑，还是这样的状况。

 

“Bernd！”在看到Bernd准备出去之后，Marc在第一时间拉住了他：“他会开枪的，你疯了？”

 

“这样下去不会有结果，我会小心的。”掰开Marc攥着他胳膊的手，Bernd朝着Henry Brandan的方向走了过去。

 

在看到Bernd走过去之后，Henry Brandan瞬间把枪对准了他。

 

“冷静，我不会让他们开枪的。”Bernd停了下来，尝试着和他对话。

 

“你把枪放下！！”

 

Bernd把自己的枪放到地上，踢到了一边，然后把手举了起来：“我现在没有枪，你先冷静，好吗？”

 

Marc觉得如果不是Matthias拉着他，他下一秒就冲上去了。

 

“你让他们把枪放下。”

 

“好的，我现在就让他们放。”

 

Bernd在那之后看向了Marc：“按他说的做。”

 

Marc在那之后下了命令，要求所有人都把枪放下。就在他们准备把枪放下的时候，Henry Brandan突然开了枪，Marc瞬间开枪打中他之后，跑向Bernd担心的开口：“你有没有受伤？”

 

“Marc，我没受伤。”Bernd在Marc抱住他之后，才明白过来发生了什么，他在那一刻只是本能的躲开了，庆幸Henry Brandan那一枪在慌乱中射的没那么正，不然他可能真的躲不开那一枪。

 

Bernd看Marc一直不肯松手，轻轻拍了拍他。

 

Marc并没有放开他，而是把脸埋进了他的肩窝，更紧的抱住了他，那种害怕的感觉又回来了，和一年前一样，他害怕失去Bernd，害怕到会让他失去理智的程度。

 

他觉得自己一定是哭了，Bernd才会抱住他，然后慌乱地在他耳边说：“对不起，你别哭啊，你这样我不知道该怎么办啊。”

 

然后他觉得更难受了，也不管周围到底发生了什么，就只是抱着怀里这个人，用眼泪宣泄着自己的情绪。

 

Bernd最后也只能一边任由他抱着，一边安慰他。

 

Marc开枪之后，很快有人上去解救了人质，Joshua那之后冲过去朝着Henry Brandan一拳打了上去，直到Erik和Matthias跑过去，好不容易拉住他才停手。

 

之后大家很识相的都纷纷撤了，只剩下情绪依旧处于崩溃状态的Marc和一脸无措的Bernd。

 

 

 

看着副驾驶座上的Marc，Bernd决定直接把他送回家算了，一路上他都沉默着，一进门就彻底爆发了。

 

Bernd被Marc推到墙上，不满地看了他一眼，然而那双眼睛里的情绪让他吓了一跳，和一年前一样的眼神，让他认识到自己再一次触到了他的底线。

 

“你刚才是疯了吗？你知道我有多担心吗？”Marc对着他吼了起来。

 

“对不起。”面对像一年前一样失控的Marc，Bernd觉得他这次不会再转身走开了。

 

“Bernd Leno，你他妈给我保证你下次不再这样冒险。”

 

“我发誓我不会再拿生命开玩笑了，对不起，我知道你担心我，我爱你。”Bernd靠近Marc，开口的时候呼吸打在Marc脸上，然后揽住他的脖子吻了他，他一年前就想这么干了。

 

Marc抬起放在Bernd肩上的手，搂住他的脖子，加深了这个吻。Bernd揽住Marc的腰，把他更近的拉向自己，舌头更加毫无顾忌的在对方口腔里攻城略地，隐忍了那么长时间的感情在这一刻爆发，变得一发不可收。

 

“要去卧室吗？”Bernd在他们结束那个难舍难分的吻之后问Marc，温热的呼吸打在他的耳后，接着笑着咬了一下他发红的耳尖。

 

“沙发。”Marc觉得他可能等不到回卧室了。Bernd在他说完之后把他抱了起来走向沙发，Marc顺势把腿缠上了他的腰。

 

Bernd把Marc压进沙发里，再次吻上了他的唇，手上也没闲着的伸向他的长裤，拉下裤子拉链，连着内裤一起脱下来扔到了地板上，接着脱掉了他的上衣。Marc在那之后也动手脱掉了Bernd的上衣，看着对方的肌肉线条分明的上身，着迷地伸手摸了上去，然后被 Bernd抓住手腕压到了头顶，炽热的吻接着落到了他身上，在皮肤上留下一个个吻痕。

 

Marc挣脱开被Bernd禁锢住的手腕，把手伸向他的勃起，不轻不重地揉了一下。

 

“润滑剂在哪儿？”Bernd撑在Marc上方盯着他布满情欲的眼睛问他。

 

“抽屉。”Marc指了指旁边的抽屉，Bernd放开他，拉开抽屉拿出了润滑剂和安全套，接着脱掉了自己剩余的衣服。

 

Bernd坐到沙发上示意Marc跨坐到他腿上，然后看到他的脸在那之后红得简直要滴血，犹豫了几秒后才走过去跨坐到他腿上，接着把脸埋进了他的肩。

 

Bernd伸手揉了把他的金发，声音里带着笑意地开口：“God，Marc你这样真的太可爱了。”

 

“闭嘴吧。”Marc抬起头说了这句话后，用吻堵住了他的嘴，说真的，他也不知道自己怎么就突然觉得这样很羞耻。

 

Bernd用手指在Marc后穴扩张的时候，能清晰地听到耳边Marc的呻吟声和他粗重的呼吸声，呼出来的气息打在他脖子上，让他觉得前戏简直就是煎熬，他现在只想赶快把Marc压在身下上他。

 

觉得扩张的差不多的时候，Marc从Bernd身上下来，撕开安全套的包装帮他套上，接着把他拉倒在沙发上，双腿再次缠上了他的腰；Bernd对准他的后穴慢慢进入了他，在完全进入之后，慢慢挺腰进出，等待着Marc的适应。

 

Marc拉下Bernd的头，吻住了他，承受着接下来他更加快速有力的抽插。

 

 

呼吸平复后，Bernd准备站起来去浴室洗澡，毕竟两个人一身汗的抱在一起一点也不舒服，结果他根本没能从Marc怀里逃开，有些不满地抱怨：“Marc，我要去浴室，一身汗太难受了。”

 

Marc像是没听到他的话一样，更紧的抱住了他，声音有些闷的开口：“再抱一会儿。”

 

那个语气，Bernd在一瞬间就明白了他在想什么，低头吻了他汗湿的额头后，在他耳边轻轻地说：“Marc，我不会离开你了，对不起，我之前从你身边走开。一年前看到你拿枪对着我的时候，我真的很想走过去抱住你，但是那个时候我不能那么做，所以我才回来找你，虽然一开始我们并不愉快，不过还好你后来原谅我了，不然我要后悔死那时候离开你。”

 

“你下次要是再敢离开我，我真的会开枪。”

 

“不会再离开你了。”

 

“我爱你，Bernd。”

 

“我知道，我一直都知道，我也爱你。”


	5. Chapter 5

“我的呢？”看到Marc走进来放到Bernd桌子上的咖啡，Joshua不满地抱怨。

 

“你自己冲去。”Marc无视掉Joshua的不满，继续调查着案子的细节。

 

“欺负我单身是吧？”

 

Bernd觉得Joshua现在浑身都散发着一股单身狗的怨念，所以他忍不住开口：“你赶快找个人谈恋爱吧，我受不了你这么每天一脸怨念地抱怨了。”

 

“天天被你们虐狗，我还不能有不满吗？…”

 

“对了，Jo，尸检结果出来了，你去拿一下吧。”Bernd及时出口终止了Joshua还要继续下去的抱怨：“听说法医鉴定科新来了个帅哥医生，说不定你能成功撩了医生，很快就脱单了。”

 

“想让我去拿尸检报告就直说。”Joshua忍不住翻了白眼，叹了口气之后去了法医鉴定科，他其实不想去，只是他更受不了看着那两个人虐狗。

 

推开法医鉴定科的门，Joshua看到医生的第一想法就是，看来我还真的成功把医生给撩了。

 

“Joshua …”虽然知道他会见到Joshua，Weigl并没有想到会这么快，在喊了对方的名字之后，他就不知道该说什么了。

 

“先把尸检结果告诉我吧。”Joshua惊讶之后，满肚子的疑问，可现在并不是个谈论那些事情的时候。

 

“死者是窒息死亡，死亡时间是凌晨1点左右，尸体身上除了一些擦伤并没有其他的外伤，另外，右手手腕处有一个酒吧的印章，你有见过吗？”Julian说着打开紫外灯，尸体手腕处的图案显现了出来。

 

“没有，我没去过这家酒吧，要回去查一下。”Joshua凑近尸体，拿出手机拍下了那个印章：“如果没有其他的，我就先回去了。”

 

“Joshua，我们能找个时间谈谈吗？”Weigl在他准备离开的时候叫住了他。

 

“我之后有时间会联系你。”Joshua觉得他们确实是应该找个机会聊一下，他想确认一些事情。

 

 

 

 

“怎么样？” 从法医鉴证科回来，Joshua意料中的成为了被八卦的对象。

 

“你们的案子有新的线索了。”

 

Bernd对于Joshua的回答颇有些不满：“你知道我问的是什么。”

 

“我知道，但是能不能先关注一下你们的案子。”Joshua说着把手机递给了Bernd：“这个死者手腕上的印章你见过吗？”

 

“这间酒吧之前因为毒品交易问题被缉毒科搜过一次，看来要再去一趟了。”

 

他们离开之后, Joshua手上暂时没有案子,索性决定去警局旁边的咖啡馆坐着。拿着手机犹豫了一段时间，终于整理好自己心情后，他给Weigl打了电话。

 

听到铃声响起，Weigl拿过放在一边的手机，Joshua的名字映入眼帘的时候，他有些惊讶，并没有想到他会这么快联系自己。

 

“Joshua.”

 

“你现在有时间吗？”

 

“你在哪儿？我现在过去。”

 

“警局旁边那家咖啡店，我等你下来，拜。”

 

挂断电话之后Weigl便下楼去了那间咖啡馆，即使已经做好了面对Joshua的各种可能的态度的准备，但真正坐到他对面的时，Weigl觉得自己有些无措。

 

 

 

 

 

“警官，那次搜查过之后，我们就很注意那些可能携带毒品的顾客了，已经没有人再在店里进行交易了。”Bernd和Marc进门之后，酒保显然是认出了上次来搜查毒品的Bernd。

 

“我们今天不是来搜查的，你昨天在店里见过这个人吗？”Bernd拿出一张照片递给了酒保。

 

“我有印象，他昨天来的时候，Luca wiley替他买过酒，后来他们一起离开了，怎么了？”

 

“今天早上有人发现了他的尸体。”

 

“哦，真没想到。”

 

“你对Luca Wiley了解多少？”

 

“他是这里的常客，你知道，‘famous guy’，很受欢迎，他经常会从店里带人回去，其他的不太了解。”

 

“谢谢你配合调查，下次如果Luca Wiley在店里的话，记得联系我。”

 

“乐意效劳，两位以后有时间记得来喝一杯啊。”

 

“会考虑的。”

 

 

 

“Julian，我想确定一下，你来警局是因为我吗？”

 

“你之前跟我说的我有想过，如果像之前那样，我们根本是不会再有交集的。我不想就那样结束，之后都不再联系，我想离你更近，至少能有机会了解对方，所以我觉得我来警局是最好的选择。”

 

“你知道你为此放弃了什么吗？”Joshua知道他辞掉医院的工作意味着什么。

 

“我知道，在遇见你之后，那些对我来说已经没有之前那么重要了。我曾经一直觉得那就是我想要的生活，后来发现大部分的时间都在手术室度过，每次回家面对一个空房子，想做什么都没有时间，有时间的时候有没有精力去做。你在我家住的那次我才突然发现原来有个人在家一起跟我一起吃早饭，这种很平常的都是一件很难得的事情，有你在身边才是我真正想要的。这样我是不可能成为一个更好的医生，但能够经常和你见面我会更开心。”

 

Weigl还能记得他那天早上拉开衣柜看到Joshua留在他家的衣服的感觉，他就是那个时候才决定辞职的，他曾经有过那样的想法，最后却都没有实施那个想法，Joshua的出现其实给了他一个重新考虑自己的生活的机会。

 

“我一直不知道你是这么想的。”

 

“能给我个接近你的机会吗？”

 

“可以。”

 

 

 

 

“你什么时候下班，我送你回去？”Manuel在拿了指纹鉴定结果之后，一如既往地约Chris出去约会。

 

“你不是还有案子吗？”

 

“交给Matze和Erik就行了。”Manuel不在意地回答。

 

“喂，你这种压榨队员的行为，能不能适可而止一点，Erik他们已经抱怨过很多次了。”

 

“我这明明是在帮忙，我不管的话，这个案子还是他们的。”

 

“你确定是帮忙，不是假公济私？”Chris翻了个大大的白眼。

 

“你知道就好，不用说出来。”

 

“你先把结果拿回去吧，我等会儿在楼下等你。”

 

“嗯，一会儿见。”

 

 

 

“我就知道又是这样！气死我了！”Erik拿起桌子上的那瓶水扔到了垃圾桶里。

 

旁边的Matthias淡淡地来的句：“那个案子不是我们的。”

 

“你说什么？”

 

“Manu接的那个案子不是我们的，他说要接案子的时候，我就知道最后会这样，所以我把其他组的案子给他了，反正他要去找Chris，还能顺便帮他们做个物证鉴定。现在他甩手不干了，案子也不归我们管。”

 

“Matze，我真的太爱你了。”

 

“Manu都下班了，我们也走吧。”

 

Erik穿上外套和Matthias一起出了门：“Chris到底什么时候才能答应和Manu在一起啊，我真的快受不了，什么事都丢给我们，天天一副别耽误我追Chris的嘴脸。”

 

“明天不是有party嘛，我们到时候助攻一下，他就能成功了。”

 

“你说我们这算不算卖队友？”

 

“这不叫卖队友，是帮有情人终成眷属。”

 

 

 

 

警局的天台上，大家都在各自几个人聚在一起端着酒聊天，而party的主角Joshua一副兴致缺缺。

 

“你不跟大家一起喝酒吗？”看到坐在沙发上的Joshua，Weigl端着酒走了过去。

 

“我根本没想办party，都是他们拿我生日当借口非要办party，结果一个个只顾着自己high，完全忘了他们为什么办party，我现在只想回家。”Joshua端起桌子上的酒喝了下去。

 

Weigl又拿了几瓶酒放到了桌子上：“我陪你喝。”

 

一边Matthias和Erik商量好一起灌Chris，搜刮了一连串干杯的理由出来，Marc和Bernd全程看热闹不嫌事儿大，很快Manuel就先带着喝醉的Chris离开了。

 

之后无聊的四个人把目标放到了Joshua身上。

 

“Jo.”Joshua听到有人喊他，转头看到了招手让他过去的Erik.

 

“去吧，我在这儿等你。”Weigl说完继续喝自己的酒。

 

Joshua走过去被他们四个围起来的时候，心里有种不好的预感。

 

“你跟医生到底什么关系？”Erik很直接地开始了问话。

 

“你们想知道什么？”Joshua觉得他们这架势像是审问犯人一样，他鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。

 

“你以为我没注意到你们关系不一般吗？”

 

“是，我们之前就认识，我可以走了吗？”Joshua想要快速逃离这样的氛围，说完就转身准备走。

 

Joshua准备走的时候，Erik又把他拉了回来：“等等，你还没说你们到底怎么认识的呢。”

 

觉得不好好解释一番他们是不会放过自己了，Joshua就从头到尾把他跟Weigl的事情说了一遍。

 

“原来你那天没去约炮啊。”Erik听完之后抓到的重点有那么点偏。

 

Joshua觉得自己现在快要气炸了，不耐烦地低吼了句：“我早就说了我没有去约炮！”

 

Bernd成功的抓到了重点：“你不是也对他有兴趣吗？不交往看看？”

 

“我还不确定，之后再说吧。”Joshua说完之后就离开了，所以并不知道剩下的那四个人在商量着什么。

 

 

开车载着喝醉的Chris到他家楼下之后，Manuel停车把他从车里拉出来拖着往楼上走。Chris醉酒的时候安静得很，不吵也不闹，就死命抱着他不放。要是平时Manuel巴不得能这样呢，但眼前的情况是一个190+的人全身的重量压在他身上，他累得要死还偏偏使不上劲，最后索性一把横抱起Chris往楼上走。

 

等开了门把Chris放到床上，Manuel看着脸色泛红安静睡着的人伸手摸上了他的脖子，温度发烫的皮肤灼烧着他的手心，另一只手小心地一颗一颗解开他衬衫的扣子，指尖接触到胸前的皮肤让他忍不住低头吻住了Chris。

 

迷迷糊糊被吻醒的Chris睁开眼看着眼前放大的脸，愣了两秒之后胃里一阵难受，一把推开了压在他身上的人。Manuel猛地被推开还没反应过来，就看见Chris冲进了浴室抱着马桶猛吐，走过去轻轻拍着他的背，看着他难受Manuel的心也跟着揪了起来。

 

Chris吐完之后清醒了不少，Manuel接了杯水递给他。等Chris放下手里的杯子，Manuel看到了他眼神里的情欲，刚才那抹醉酒之后茫然的神色已经消失不见了，看着Chris扯起一边嘴角慢慢靠近自己，他突然觉得这跟他想象中的不太一样，还没想清楚哪里不对就被扑倒在了床上。

 

Chris压在他身上，右手伸进他的t-shirt毫无章法地抚摸着在他身上不断点火，左手捏着他的下巴不断舔吻着他的唇，强势地纠缠着他的舌头，逼得他只能仰头被动接受着他带着侵占意味的吻。

 

Fuck，Manuel忍不住心里骂了句，Chris这架势明显是要把他给上了啊，所以他费力挣开了禁锢在下巴上的手，翻身把他脸朝下压在了身下，用了些力道压制住他的挣扎。

 

Chris因为喝醉酒根本没有力气挣扎得开也就放弃了抵抗，任由Manuel把两人身上的衣服脱光，把脸埋进了枕头里愤愤地想，等我下次清醒有力气的时候绝对要讨回来。

 

背后Manuel的呼吸喷洒在他的脖颈上亲吻着上面的脉络，让他的呼吸开始变得粗重，细密的吻沿着背肌一路到达尾椎，带起一阵快感，Chris被吻得脱力，趴在那里完全就是待宰的羔羊，被坏心咬了一下臀肌之后喉咙里难耐地溢出了一声音呻吟。

 

Manuel再次含住Chris的耳垂，已经勃起的下体磨蹭着他的臀，声音带着沙哑地开口：“Chris，我想要你。”

 

“你要做就快点做，废话那么多。”都这时候了，两个人都已经勃起了，无论如何都得进行下去 ，虽然他是有那么点不甘，今天正好赶上他喝醉没力气跟Manuel斗，要是平时，那他绝对要把Manuel给上了。

 

Manuel低笑出声，把Chris翻了过来，带着不容拒绝的强硬态度吻住了他的唇。

 

 

 

 

Joshua坐回Julian身边继续喝酒，警惕地察觉到那几个人一直时不时瞄着他和Julian这边，根据以往的经验判断他们肯定又在商量什么鬼主意。如果主角不是自己那他是很乐意加入他们顺便看戏的，可现在他浑身不舒服。

 

“Ju，跟我下去走走吧。”Joshua说着放下手里的酒瓶站了起来，拉住Weigl的手腕离开了party现场。Weigl没说什么任由Joshua拉着他，他知道Joshua为什么想离开，被人明目张胆地打量着，他当然也是感觉到了。

 

已经是11点之后了，街上没有什么人，Joshua一路拉着他手腕的手不知什么时候变成了和他十指紧扣，两人牵着手沿着人行道茫无目的地一直沉默的向前走着。

 

Joshua拉人下来是为了摆脱盯着他们的恼人视线，根本没来得及考虑现在要面对的状况，所以不知道该怎么开口，Julian是有话却犹豫着是现在说还是找个其他时间。

 

“现在怎么办？”看着离开的离开的，Erik一脸后悔，没早那么几分钟实施他们商量好的计划。

 

“还能怎么办？Jo都走了，还玩什么啊。”Matthias说着喝光了酒杯里剩下的酒。

 

“反正今天Chris中招了，也不是没有乐子。”Bernd其实也有点不甘，但既然Joshua都离开了，那肯定是不想被他们搞事算计，他们再下手也就没意思了。

 

“你们灌了Chris，万一搞砸了，之后不怕Manu为难你们吗？”Marc突然看着Erik和Matthias开口。

 

“不至于吧，我们这明明是助攻，他该感谢我们才对。”Matthias一脸的怎么可能，你开什么国际玩笑。

 

Bernd听了Marc的话瞬间就明白了他在说什么：“Marc的意思是，你们有没有想过，如果今天是Chris把Manu给上了，他会让你们好过吗。”

 

“我去，失策了，失策了。”Erik瞬间整个人就不好了，他也不确定Chris是不是今天真的就喝醉酒一兴奋把Manuel给上了，千万别他妈的是这样啊。

 

 

另一边Weigl先开了口：“Jo，我有礼物要送给你。”

 

“生日礼物你不是已经送过了吗?”Joshua疑惑地看着面前的人。

 

Weigl从口袋里拿出了他一直攥在手里的盒子，打开之后里面躺着一枚男士戒指：“promise ring，我知道距离你答应跟我约会也不过两周的时间，但我觉得今天是个适合把它送给你的日子，当然我也很想把自己当成生日礼物送给你，如果你愿意要的话。Jo，愿意做我男朋友吗？”

 

盯着他充满期待的眼神，Joshua笑了起来，伸出了自己的左手：“帮我带上。”

 

Julian握上Joshua的手，帮他戴上了戒指，下一秒热切地吻住了他的唇，把刚才所有担忧、紧张和激动的情绪都发泄在这个吻里。

 

 

 

第二天早上Chris是被闹钟吵醒的，伸手关掉闹钟之后抱着身边的人继续睡，反应过来之后瞬间清醒，看了一眼身上的吻痕之后差不多所有的事情都想起来了，也不管Manuel还在睡觉，抬腿跨坐到了他身上。

 

突然被Chris的重量压在身上，Manuel很快就醒了，睁眼对上Chris不悦的表情，露出一个微笑：“你昨天可是很享受啊，才几个小时啊就不认账了。再说了，可是你先对我动手的。”

 

看见Manuel那个笑容，Chris更气了：“你再这样信不信我现在直接把你踢出门？”

 

“那你说怎么办？”

 

“让我上回来。”Chris说着手捏上了Manuel的臀，露出一个得意地笑。

 

“是不是让你上回来就答应跟我在一起？”

 

“你让我上回来我可以考虑和你在一起，怎么样，答不答应？”Chris笑得一脸天真无害的。

 

Manuel暗骂他怎么忘了这孩子是个切开黑，他现在还有选择的余地吗?无奈的叹了口气之后，拉下Chris的脖子吻了上去。

 

当然虽然Manuel是真的被Chris给上了，之后也没为难Matthias和Erik，反正Chris跟他在一起了，过程什么的其实不那么重要。


	6. Chapter 6

面前的门打开之后，一个年轻人走了出来：“你们有什么事情吗？”

 

出示警徽之后，Marc拿出了那张照片：“你昨天见过这个人吗？”

 

“我们昨天一起从酒吧回来，后来他就离开了。怎么了？”

 

“今天早上他的尸体被发现了。”

 

“不会吧。”听到那个人死亡的消息，Luca Wiley满脸的惊讶。

 

“昨天晚上都发生了什么，能把你知道的说一下？”

 

“就跟往常一样，我去酒吧喝酒，看到他之后，我去搭讪，后来我们一起回来，上完床之后他就走了，没什么特殊的。”

 

“你确定没有什么漏掉的细节吗？”Bernd觉得如果真的是这样，线索基本也就断了。

 

“我昨天喝醉了，记得的就是这些…..对了，我想起来他昨天走的时候好像说要去搞点marijuana之类的，还问我要不要去…..之后我不记得自己说了什么，他之后就走了…”

 

打开车门坐进车里之后，Marc忍不住叹了口气：“没想到线索就这样断了。”

 

“只能等等看有没有其他的线索了。”Bernd说着发动了车子。

 

“所以现在去哪儿？”

 

“吃午饭，你有什么想吃的吗？”

 

“我是无所谓，对我来说什么都是一样。”如果说毕业之前他还很挑食的话，工作这么长时间以来，Marc早就觉得吃什么都没有区别了。

 

“今天如果有人敢打扰我吃午饭，之后绝对要好好教训他。” 似乎是为了响应他这句话，Bernd的手机在他说完这句话之后很适时的响了起来。

 

Marc拿过他的手机，看了眼屏幕之后笑着开口：“Ju…你刚刚那句话还算数吗？”

 

“那要看他为什么打过来，你先接了再说。”

 

“Ju，是有什么新的发现吗？”

 

没有意料听到Marc的声音，Weigl愣了一下后才开口：“你们调查的那个案子，我好像认识那个死者。”

 

“你能说清楚点吗？”

 

“之前在医院的时候，听办公室的其他医生说到过一个年轻人得了癌症晚期，有见过他一次，早上看到尸体的时候一开始只是觉得脸熟悉，后来才想起来是他。我印象中他好像放弃治疗了，刚出院没多长时间，你们可以去医院找主治医生问一下具体的情况，我等一下把医生的联系方式给你。”

 

“好的，我们等会儿去趟医院，谢了。”听到Marc说去趟医院，Bernd确定他去吃午饭的计划又泡汤了。

 

“没什么，我也很想知道到底发生了什么。”

 

“你真的吃不了午饭了。”

 

“发生了什么？”

 

Marc把Weigl刚才的话跟Bernd复述了一遍之后只得到了一句话的反应：“poor kid.”

 

从医院出来之后，车里的氛围变得有些沉默，直到Marc开口才打破了有些沉闷的气氛：“所以marijuana是最后的狂欢吗？直面死亡前做的最后一件事。”

 

“你会选marijuana吗？死亡之前做的最后一件事。”Bernd转头看着右手边的Marc.

 

“我会选择死在你身上。”

 

“你不想死之前尝一下marijuana吗？”

 

“对我来说，跟你上床比marijuana过瘾多了。”

 

Bernd听了之后露出一个恶心的表情没有接话。

 

“你不是要吃午饭吗？现在1点钟，你应该还吃得到想吃的。”

 

“算了吧，还要回去写报告。”

 

“好吧..Burger King..”


	7. Chapter 7

情人节对于Joshua来说似乎跟其他时候没什么区别，除了那两个整天在他面前虐狗的人不在之外，更何况，情人节局里又不会放假，他还是需要赶在明天之前把结案报告给写了。

 

收到Weigl的信息是晚上8:30的时候：你还在警局吗？

 

看看自己刚刚开始的报告，Joshua忍不住回了句：还没走，我今天估计要赶结案报告到凌晨。

 

Weigl之后的回复是：我等会儿过去，你有什么想吃的吗？

 

Joshua真的想不到有什么想吃的，于是回了句：帮我带咖啡就好了。

 

Weigl提着手里的袋子进来的时候是9点，把袋子放到Joshua桌子上之后，坐到了一旁的桌子上：“写得怎么样了？”

 

“1/3吧。”Joshua说着站起来，袋子里除了咖啡之外，还有一盒蛋挞。

 

“需要帮忙吗？”

 

喝了一口咖啡之后，听到他的话，Joshua笑了起来：“你要帮我写吗？”

 

“帮你写也可以，你把案件的细节跟我说一下。”Weigl说着坐到了电脑前。

 

之后Joshua就坐在一边喝着咖啡，吃着蛋挞，看着Weigl帮他写报告。大概等了有40分钟左右，听到说他写完了，Joshua有些惊讶：“这么快就写完了？”

 

“你要知道，我在医院写过的报告可不比你写的少。医学院时候写的就更多了。”

 

“你今天晚上有什么计划吗？”

 

“本来是想问你有没有时间出来约会的，没想到最后变成回警局帮你写报告。”Weigl露出一个无奈的表情，站起来走近了Joshua.

 

“我们现在还可以去约会啊，虽然可能只能一起溜大街了吧。”Joshua搂上Julian的腰拉近了他们之间的距离。

 

“只要跟你一起就好，其他的无所谓了。”

 

在这个特殊的日子，他们在空旷的办公室里接吻，似乎也挺不错的。


	8. Chapter 8

“欢迎回来，Brandy。” 电梯到达凶杀科所在的楼层，Brandt从电梯里出来。从踏进凶杀科办公室起，所有人都在看到他之后说了这句话，所以他跟一群人说了谢谢，他发誓这绝对是他人生说这句话最多的一天。

 

“欢迎回来。”Joshua走过去给了他一个拥抱。

 

“谢谢，Jo.”坐到自己办公桌前，Brandt颇为无奈地说了句：“大家真的过分地热情。”

 

“你还是好好享受吧，之后绝对不会再有这样的待遇了。”

 

“我希望是这样。”

 

“所以，你这段时间怎么样？”

 

“已经差不多恢复到之前的状态了，这是我过得最轻松的一段时间，除了住在医院那段时间很煎熬之外。说实话，我今天早上一点儿都不想来警局报到。”

 

“很遗憾的告诉你，享受的日子已经结束了。”Joshua低头看了眼手机上的信息：“准备好继续查案了吗？”

 

“不要告诉我，我刚回警局就要去面对尸体了吧?”

 

“你猜对了。”

 

 

他们到达案发现场时，围了不少人，穿过人群，他们看到了倒在地上的尸体，正面朝上，身上有多处明显的刀伤，脖子上的那个伤口非常深，大量的血流出，很明显是致命伤，死者的背包被扔在一边，周围并没有找到凶器。

 

“看起来是被割喉死的。”Joshua把视线从尸体身上移开，看向了Brandt。

 

“看起来只是个高中生。”

 

“嗯，我不明白为什么会对一个高中生下这样的毒手，如果只是为了杀人，身上其他的刀伤明显是不必要的。”

 

Brandt打开死者的背包检查着里面的物品：“课本，钥匙，手机，钱包，看起来东西一样都不少，钱包里的钱还在。”

 

“有没有什么证件？”

 

“找到了，James Woodward，18.”

 

“所以，只是杀了人，除了凶器什么都没带走，尸体也没有处理，像是随机杀人。”

 

“这是最大的可能，希望之后不会类似的案子再发生。” Brandt站起来准备离开现场 ：“尸检结果出来之前，我们要先去跟这孩子的父母交流一下。”

 

“通知他们，亲人被杀害了，这是我最讨厌的。”

 

“我也讨厌。”

 

Joshua和Brandt坐进车里，准备出发却接到警局的电话，他们有了目击证人。

 

赶回警局的时候他们看到了所谓的目击证人，看起来也像个高中生，穿着连帽衫，牛仔裤，球鞋，少年气息跟警局的氛围有些不搭。

 

Joshua把手里倒了水的纸杯递了过去：“告诉我们你昨天都看到了什么？”

 

“谢谢。我昨天晚上7点半结束训练从学校出来，路上我听到了尖叫声，就决定过去看一眼发生了什么，等过去的时候就看到那个人拿着刀在他身上戳了几刀，我很害怕...想赶紧跑，但是我只是站在那里看着他…..”Kai的声音变得颤抖，似乎是无法再说下去地停了下来。

 

察觉到Kai的不安，Brandt把手放上了他的肩:“这样的事情很难接受，我知道你不想回想昨天发生了什么。但是，只有告诉我们到底发生了什么，才能找到更多的线索抓到他。”

 

“他一开始并没有察觉到我在那里，后来…后来他拿起刀子转身之后看到了我，然后我就跑了…他在后面追我…我真的一直担心我也会被杀…..我跑到街上拦了辆车，把他甩掉了，后来我就回家了….我很害怕他会找到我，所以决定今天来警局报案…”

 

“你记得那个人长什么样子吗？”

 

“没有看的很清楚…不过如果见到他，我应该能认出来。”

 

“你先在这里待一会儿，我们一会儿来找你。”

 

他们在和Kai谈话之后去找了队长，发现Bernd和Marc手里的案子跟他们的很相似，杀人的方式都是割喉，身上有其他的刀伤，现场没有经过处理，死者的物品也没有被带走，唯一不同的是，他们有目击证人。

 

Joshua把Kai所说的告诉队长后，说了自己的看法：“我觉得是随机杀人，看起来像是一个人干的。”

 

“很有可能，你们可以并案调查。”

 

“我们需要找人保护目击证人，凶手在作案之后看到了他，很可能下一个目标就是他。”Brandt说出了自己的担忧。

 

讨论之后的结果是，他们两个里面找一个人去保护Kai.

 

“我不想去照顾孩子。”出了队长办公室，Joshua表明了自己的态度。

 

“你以为我就想去照顾孩子吗 ？”

 

“老规矩，猜拳，谁输谁去。”

 

所以他们就像往常一样猜拳决定，结果输的依旧是Brandt：“Damn.你就不能输一次吗？”

 

Joshua无所谓的耸了耸肩:“你猜拳从来不赢，我打赌从来不赢，上帝很公平。”

 

 

听到开门的声音之后，Weigl停下手里的工作看向了进来的两个人：“Jo.”

 

“呃…介绍一下，Julian Brandt，我的搭档和好朋友，Julian Weigl，男朋友。”

 

Brandt实在没想到，去拿尸检结果他还能被虐狗，然而事实是，他的确是被喂狗粮了。

 

“Brandy，其他人都这样叫我。”

 

“你可以叫我Ju，如果你不觉得奇怪的话.”Julian握住了Brandy伸出的手。

 

“没关系，我不会觉得奇怪的，所以尸检结果怎么样？”

 

“死亡时间大概是昨天晚上8点左右，上身有8处刀伤和一些擦伤，但都不是很严重，致命伤是脖子上的伤口，死因是失血过多，看起来作案的人当时处于疯狂状态。”

 

“呃..Jo，我先去楼下找Kai，你和Marc他们一起继续查这个案子，有事情联系我。” Brandt说完就逃到了法医鉴证科的门外，废话，他才不想当电灯泡打扰那两个人呢。

 

“这个案子是什么情况？”

 

Joshua走过去环上Weigl的腰，整个人靠在他身上：“很像随机杀人，Marc他们手上有一起作案手法一样的，现场没有处理，值钱的东西一样都没带走，除了致命伤，还有几处伤口，显然不是为了杀人而杀人。”

 

“或许他只是把这当做一个游戏，从杀人中得到快感。”

 

“没想到现实中真的能见到这样的人。”Joshua把脸埋进了他的肩。

 

Weigl低头吻了Joshua的头顶：“你要去查案了，detective.”

 

“晚点见。”Joshua把一个吻印在Weigl唇上，放开他出了法医鉴定科的门。

 

 

“在凶手被抓到之前，我会在你身边保证你的安全，你和平时一样就好，不用在意我。”Brandt在开车的同时转头看了眼副驾驶座上的人。

 

“谢谢。”

 

“不用谢我，你也在帮助我们破案，所以你可以把这当作是合作。”Brandt伸手拍了下Kai的肩： “别担心，我不会让你有危险的。”

 

Kai下车拿出钥匙开了门，Brandt确认了一下周围的情况之后才跟着进去：“你一个人住吗？”

 

“嗯，我从家里搬出来住了。”

 

“你可以去做自己的事情，出门的时候记得告诉我就好了。”

 

“能和我一起玩游戏吗？”Kai拿起手柄递给了他。

 

“当然可以。”

 

他们在那之后玩了很长时间的游戏，晚饭时间出去吃饭，回来之后一直坐在沙发上看电影。直到时间接近12点，Brandt开始催促身旁的人去睡觉：“你该去睡觉了，Kai.”

 

“Brandy，我睡不着。”

 

Brandt伸手盖住了Kai的眼睛，颤动的睫毛不断扫过他的手心，显示着他的不安：“闭上眼睛，不要去想昨天晚上发生的事情。”

 

“我没办法不去想。”

 

Brandt伸手把Kai圈进了怀里，凑近他的耳边用压低的声音安慰他：“我知道这不容易，你可以想一些其他的事情，别担心，我在这里。”

 

Kai抱住Brandt，把脸埋进了他的衣服，一段时间后在他怀里睡着了。

 

 

大脑意识清醒之前，Kai睁开了眼睛，愣神地盯着天花板，几秒之后才意识到刚刚的谋杀只是个梦。伸手揉了把脸，果然，全是冷汗，拿起旁边的手机看了眼，还有几分钟到凌晨4点。和前一天晚上一样，半夜从梦中惊醒，只是这次的梦里，自己不再是旁观者，而是那个下一秒就要被刀割破喉咙的人。

 

打开浴室的水龙头洗了把脸，抬头看到镜子里的自己，脸上是难以掩饰的恐惧。所以终究还只是个孩子吗？即使知道一切都只是个梦，也还是无法说服自己平静下来，反而内心更加惧怕。

 

像是泄愤般，他在去客厅的时候摔上了卧室的门，脱口而出一句：“damn it.”

 

走到厨房接了杯水，还没来得及喝，房门被打开的声音传来，接着是带着鼻音的询问：“Kai，怎么了？”

 

“对不起，吵醒了你。”

 

“没关系，你还好吗？”伴随着这句话的是离他越来越近的脚步声，他一时间沉默，思考着要回答自己没什么事儿，还是，告诉他事实。Kai不知道告诉他自己因为噩梦而变得恐惧是不是个好主意，如果他真的把自己当做是小孩子怎么办?

 

Brandt并没有走到厨房，而是在沙发旁站定，似乎有着无限耐心地等着他的回答，没有再开口。

 

喝光杯子里的水，Kai把手里的玻璃杯放到了桌子上，尽管无意宣泄情绪，杯子接触到桌面的时候还是发出了不小的声响。之后，走到客厅，坐进了沙发，盯着地板什么也没有说。

 

短暂的沉默之后，Brandt似乎是终于耗尽了耐心，叹了口气坐到Kai身边，声音里透着无奈：“做噩梦了？”

 

“我梦到自己下一秒就要被杀。”Kai靠在沙发背上，闭上眼，放弃似地说了这句话：“现在满脑子都是那个画面。”

 

“做噩梦很正常，我一开始接触尸体的时候，也会经常做噩梦，各种血腥的场景都有，醒了之后就再也睡不着。”

 

“你有告诉其他人做噩梦的事情吗？”

 

“当然没有。”Brandt笑了起来：“我知道你为什么不愿意告诉我做噩梦事情，我一开始也是那么想的，承认自己因为目睹凶案现场而一直被噩梦困扰，会有点丢人吧，毕竟我当时以为只有我自己是这样，后来发现大家都经历过那样一段时间，也就没什么了。”

 

“如果那个人真的找到我怎么办？”想到那个场景，Kai几乎是下意识地拿过放在一边的抱枕抱进了怀里：“如果..我是说，如果梦里的场景真的发生会怎么样？”

 

“我不会让你处于危险中的。”在凌晨的客厅，Brandt的声音有着带给他安心的力量：“其实我一开始就应该问你这个问题，你愿意相信我吗？如果答案是不，你可以选择一个你更信任的人来保护你。”

 

Kai意识到自己刚刚的行为似乎是给了他不确定感。脑海里下意识的想法，让他站起来走近Brandt，说了句：“谢谢你。”

 

“你想自己呆着，还是我陪你一起等天亮？”他知道Brandt理解了他话里的意思。

 

“能一起看电影吗？”

 

“有啤酒吗？”

 

“我去拿。”

 

电影结束的时候天已经亮了，早上的阳光从阳台照进了客厅，Kai动了动因为长时间保持一个姿势变得有些酸痛的肩膀，准备询问旁边的Brandt去哪里吃早餐，注意到他靠在沙发上睡着了。

 

阳光洒在他身上，我Kai站在那里，愣愣地看着他，直到沙发上的人因为光线打在脸上，不满地换了个姿势之后，才收回视线去了浴室洗漱。

 

从浴室出来准备冲咖啡，Kai发现之前买的咖啡豆已经喝完了，而他又忘了去补货，叹了口气，只好拿上钥匙出门了。

 

 

Brandt睁开眼睛，发现自己睡在沙发上，愣神之后才想起来自己在电影的中途睡着了。客厅里并没有看到那个凌晨吵醒他的人，下意识地以为他回了卧室睡觉，也就没在意。

 

去浴室洗漱之后，走到他卧室门口，正准备敲门，却接到了他打来的电话。

 

没来得及开口就听到了Kai焦急的声音:“我见到他了!”

 

“什么?”反应过来之后Brandt才知道他说的是什么意思，担忧瞬间袭击了他的心脏:“你现在安全吗？”

 

“嗯，他没有注意到我，我躲起来了。”

 

“你在哪儿?! 呆着别动，我去找你!”

 

在Kai说出具体位置之后，Brandt冲进房间拿了枪和车钥匙出了门。

 

开车去的路上，电话里，Kai告诉了他那个人的样子和穿着。等他一路飙车赶过去的时候，正好和那个人的车迎面而过，等反应过来车里的人是他的时候，已经来不急掉头追上去了，只记住了车牌号。

 

“Kai?”冲进咖啡店的洗手间的时候，他还隐约有些担心，直到看到Kai从隔间出来才松了口气:“下次出门记得先告诉我。”

 

“对不起。”面前的人低下了头，一副做了错事的样子。

 

“没出什么事情就好。”Brandt下意识的伸手摸了下他的头顶，Kai抬起头，眼神里带着明显的不满，却也没张口抱怨。

 

“现在怎么办？”

 

“先跟我回警局。”

 

 

Joshua摸索着拿到手机，看了眼打来电话的人，又看了眼还不到还不到8点的时间，皱了下眉，还是接了电话:“你这么早打来有什么事?”

 

“我们今天早上见到了凶手。”

 

“什么？!”听到这句话，Joshua瞬间就清醒了:“现在是什么情况?”

 

“我们在去警局的路上，具体的等到警局再跟你说。”

 

“你们没受伤什么的吧?”

 

“没有，记得通知Bernd他们。”

 

“好，我现在就回警局。”

 

挂了电话之后，一边被吵醒的Weigl一脸状况外地开口:“发生了什么?”

 

“Brandy说他们早上见到了凶手，具体情况不清楚。”

 

“你现在回警局的话，我跟你一起吧。”

 

“现在还早，我自己去就好了。”Joshua一边说着，走进了浴室。

 

Weigl也跟了过去，站在Joshua后面胳膊环上他的腰，把他搂进了怀里:“反正我很快也要过去，一起好了。”

 

“嗯。”Joshua转身吻上了他的唇。

 

  

从浴室出来，Joshua给Bernd打了电话。

 

电话那端的Bernd也是被吵醒的，说话的语气里带着明显的不耐烦:“你有什么重要的事就快说，没有我就挂了。”

 

“Brandy说他们早上见到了凶手，现在在去警局的路上，我们现在也要过去。”

 

“知道了，马上过去。”

 

“Marc!”Bernd挂了电话之后叫醒了旁边还在睡梦中的人。

 

“嗯?”被吵醒之后，Marc翻身把Bernd搂进了怀里,把脸埋进他的肩，磨蹭着他的脖子。

 

“案子有新进展了，我们要回警局。”

 

“现在?”

 

“嗯，Jo他们已经过去了。”

 

“希望是什么有用的线索。”

 

 

等他们人都到警局之后，Brandt把详细的情况告诉了他们。

 

根据Brandt之前看到的车牌号，他们查到了那辆车的主人，Bernd很快就认出了那个人。

 

“Oliver Tompson，他之前因为参与毒品交易被逮捕过，不过没判多长时间，看样子是已经出来了。”

 

最后他们决定Marc和Bernd去逮捕人，剩下的人留在警局。

 

 

确定院子里那辆车的车牌后之后，Bernd破门而入，看到了坐在沙发上的Tompson,对方注意到他之后，很快把枪口对准了他:“又见面了，警探。”

 

“把你的枪放下。”

 

“我反正已经杀过人了，不多你一个。”面前的人露出了一个可以称得上是狰狞的笑容，接着扣下了扳机。

 

Bernd在他露出那个熟悉的笑的时候，就下意识的躲开了朝着他的方向飞过来的子弹。

 

没有得手的Tompson很快趁机跳窗出去，没能跑出去几米，就被等在外面的Marc按在了地上。

 

“你没事吧？”枪声响的时候，Marc费了很大的劲告诉自己要冷静才没直接冲进去，看到Bernd走出来才松了口气。

 

“没事，不用担心。”

 

 

回到警局，Bernd给Max打了电话:“你们来凶杀科一趟。我们逮捕了Oliver Tompson,在他的房子里搜到了毒品。”

 

“什么?!”Max接电话的时候明显一副状况外:“你现在不是在凶杀科吗？毒品不归你们管啊。”

 

“他这次是凶杀案，一会儿要审讯，你们来的话应该能问出点儿关于毒品交易的信息。”

 

“好，我和Leon现在过去。”

 

 

做完指认之后，Kai准备离开，Brandt很快跟了出来:“我送你回去吧。”

 

“嗯.”上车之后，Kai开始有些犹豫，最后还是问了句:“我之后还能再联系你吗?”

 

“当然可以，只要不是逮捕嫌疑人期间，我都会接你电话的。”说完这句话，Brandt瞥见了Kai脸上的笑容。


	9. Chapter 9

1年前

"目标接近，准备拦截。”对讲机里传出命令，回复收到后，他们开始了这次的的赌局。

 

“赌他会不会停车？”

 

看到嫌疑人的车从小巷另一端开过来，Bernd发动车：“10欧赌他选择撞墙。”

 

“deal.”注意到有车冲着他去了，对面那辆车并没有减速，直冲了过来。意识到这样下去可能会撞车的情况，Marc忍不住开口：“你确定他不会撞上来？”

 

“百分之百。”Bernd说完选择了加速，两辆车即将撞上的前一刻，那辆车急转弯撞向了一边的墙。

 

“他不是那种疯狂到不怕死的嫌疑人。”Bernd下车时说了这句话。Marc跟着下车，忍不住小声吐槽了句：你是想说自己疯狂到不怕死吗？

 

 

收网回警局的路上，听着kurt Cobain的嘶吼，Bernd忍不住抱怨：“你听Nirvana，是觉得自己肾上腺素飙升的还不够吗？”

 

“司机选音乐，是你自己不想开车的。”Marc继续直视前面的路回答他：“既然你选择不开车，就不要抱怨我听什么。”

 

Bernd烦躁地抓了把头发，说了句：“那结案报告你写。”

 

“为什么？谁写还不一定呢。”

 

“反正我是不会写的。”说完这句话，Bernd就闭上了眼，一副不要打扰我休息的样子，即使他知道自己根本做不到一边耳边响着grunge rock，一边还能精神放松。

 

 

推开鉴证科的门，Manuel意料之外的没有看到熟悉的人，看着电脑前的人转身，忍不住问了句：“Alex呢？”

 

“他已经离开警局了，我从这周开始上班。” Chris说着向自己面前的人伸出了手：“Christoph Kramer.”

 

放下手里的证物袋，Manuel握住了Chris伸出的手：“Manuel Neuer.”

 

Chris很快抽回自己的手，带上手套，拿出了物证带里的瑞士军刀，进行指纹鉴定。等待的期间，Manuel发现Chris放在桌子上的手机收到了新消息，出于好奇心，正准备凑近看看，就听到他突然语气不太好地说：“不要偷窥我的手机，还有，别碰我的东西。”

 

条件反射的，他看向Chris，举起双手，表示无辜，假装自己并没有偷窥他的信息的想法。

 

“你可以把手放下来了。“看到他的动作，Chris嘴角上扬，给了他一个微笑，接着转身继续自己的工作：“你可以先回去，结果出来了，我会通知你的。” 

 

“没关系，我手上暂时没有什么紧急的事情，在这里等就不用再跑一趟了。”说完这句话，Manuel靠在一边的桌子上继续等鉴定结果，视线大部分时间停留在背对他的Chris身上。

 

 

人口失踪组办公室这边，Erik盯着依旧空着的队长办公室，觉得事情有些奇怪：“Manu今天怎么回事？去趟鉴证科这么长时间还没回来？”

 

刚刚回到办公室的Marc，盯着手里的卷宗问了句：“他什么时候去的？”

 

“快一个小时了。” 的Matthias也觉得事情有些不对劲。

 

“你确定他去了快一个小时了？！” 听到那句话，Marc从卷宗上移开了视线。看到Matthias点头，他觉得有些不可思议。

 

Bernd很快也加入了他们的讨论：“他不一直都很快就回来了吗？鉴定结果还让我们去拿。”

 

“他今天真的太奇怪了！” 这句感叹出口后，Erik看到了办公室走的Manuel，连忙提醒其他三个人，然后移开视线，假装盯着电脑屏幕看案件资料。听到关门声响起，他靠近离自己最近的Matthias问了句：“我是不是不该现在去打扰他？”

 

“你只是去交个报告，能有什么问题，他看起来也不是心情不好的样子。”

 

“那我去了。”Erik觉得自己现在的心情非常复杂。

 

“嗯。”Matthias抬头看了眼对面的Erik，有些无奈：“他又不会把你怎么样，不用这么紧张。”

 

“他今天这么奇怪，我怎么能确定他大脑神经还正不正常。”虽然这样吐槽，他还是起身走向了一边的队长办公室。Erik进门看到的是正盯着手机的Manuel，这没什么值得他关注的。不寻常的是，他放下报告，打了招呼正准备走的时候，看到了Manuel盯着手机嘴角露出的意味深长的笑，下一秒转身离开，顺便带上了门。

 

“guys.”坐回自己的位置，Erik开始了今日份的“八卦”：“他现在笑得一脸诡异，大概是大脑神经受了什么刺激，或者是要恋爱了。”

 

“听起来后面那个猜测比较靠谱，他应该没那么容易受刺激。”Marc发表了自己的看法。

 

“他对鉴证科的哪个人有兴趣吗？” Matthias在脑海里搜索了一下 ，遗憾的发现他似乎想不到鉴证科里有谁是Manuel感兴趣的人：“我们之前没发现啊。”

 

“可能是个新人吧，下次送物证过去就知道了。”说完这句话，Bernd叫上一边的Marc出了办公室。 

 

他们对于Manuel今天异常行为的谈论，到这里暂时告了一段落。

 

 

傍晚的警局天台，Marc靠在栏杆上盯着前方，喝了口手里的啤酒：“明天我一定要睡到自然醒。”

 

“你怎么确定不会明天一早接到案子？”

 

Marc不满地看了眼旁边的人：“你就不能让我再沉浸在想象中一会儿 。”

 

“你可以继续想象啊，我只是告诉你一下现实而已。”Bernd转头看向Marc的侧脸：“而且，就算明天上午没有案子，你还是要起来写结案报告。”

 

“你放心，我一定会等着你写的。”Marc对上他的视线，挑了下眉。

 

Bernd没再接话，收回盯着Marc眼睛的视线，继续喝自己的酒。几分钟后，他的肩上多了分重量，看向身边的人，Bernd的视线落在他敞开的领口，露出的锁骨吸引着他的目光，来自Marc身上的香水味钻入他的鼻腔，有什么在他心底变得清晰了。

 

Now

 

审讯室里，Bernd盯着对面的人开口：“说吧 ，两起案子是不是都是你做的？”

 

“是又怎么样？”对面的人靠在椅背上，依旧一副无所谓的样子。

 

“你的毒品是哪里来的？”

 

“警官。”对面的人突然靠近，双上放上桌子，盯着他的眼睛，露出一个玩味地笑，手铐接触到桌子发出撞击声：“你不觉得你这句话很多余吗？”

 

Bernd下意识地想翻个白眼，最后只是挑了挑眉：“那你放心，这次他不会再保你出去了。因为你现在没有任何利用价值，你选择吸食毒品的时候就应该清楚这件事情。”

 

“你想说什么？”看到他脸上的笑容消失，Bernd知道他的目的达到了。

 

“这样，我们做个交易，你告诉我他的动向，我让他进去陪你，他在外面依旧逍遥法外你也不甘心不是吗？”

 

“我会考虑的。”

 

出了审讯室，他们看到了站在门外的人。Max在看到他们出来后开口：“Bernd，你们审的怎么样了？”

 

“凶杀案的事招了，毒品的事，你们继续审，他已经动摇了，应该能问出些之前的交易细节。”

 

“好，之后联系。”

 

 

出了警局，关上车门，Marc叹了口气，有些无奈地开口：“你要查这个案子。”

 

“我已经参与进来了，不能就这样丢给他们两个，而且…”

 

Marc在他之前说出了那句话：“之前那个案子是你负责的，所以你要负责到底。”

 

“Marc…”

 

“我知道，你尽管查好了，需要帮忙记得告诉我。”

 

“那先帮我把这次的报告写了吧。”


End file.
